


I'll Be

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Daniel talk.





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful   
Stop me and steal my breath   
Sapphires from mountains thrust towards the sky   
Never revealing their depth 

Okay, Jack...calm down. Daniel's eyes were wide as they stared at him. Jesus, how did Daniel manage to do this to him every time? "Ja-ack?" Daniel's voice was very soft as he stood in the open doorway. He'd not even managed to get the door closed before Jack had come rushing into the foyer. "JACK!!" His voice went up a notch as Jack physically lifted him up, carrying him through the house. 

_Easy, Jack,_ Jack sighed heavily and placed Daniel lightly on the couch. This was probably **not** the reaction Daniel had been expecting. Hell, at least Jack had managed not to jam his tongue down Daniel's throat. Which had been his initial instinct. 

"Jack?" Daniel repeated. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and peered up at the man who was standing in front of him. 

"Daniel," Jack answered, smiling at the wide-eyed look his friend had on his face. The smile became wider as Daniel lightly patted the couch next to him. 

Jack sat down next to him and turned to face Daniel. "How was the mission?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual even though his heart was thumping wildly in his chest. 

Daniel smiled a little and looked down at his hands, peering up through his eyelashes. "Really boring," he said slowly. "Rocks and trees. You know how it is." 

Jack sighed softly at the way Daniel peered at him from under his eyelashes. He had to swallow hard against the lump that was forming in his throat when Daniel absently licked his lips. Completely oblivious to the effect it was having on Jack. 

Dear God, he really was. Honestly and truly in love with this man. Totally gone on the boy. Fuuuuck... 

And obviously Daniel wasn't going to be the first to say it. Okay, Jack could do this, no problem. Hell, two nights ago he'd been ready to take out a billboard, shout it from the rooftops... 

_Tell him, Jack!!_

Tell me that we belong together   
Dress it up with the trappings of love   
I'll be captivated   
I'll hang from your lips   
Instead of the gallows of heartache   
That hang from above 

_It's it really so hard, Jack?_ Daniel thought. _Can't you say it? Do something about it?_ Jack was always so eager to rush in where angels feared to tread any other time in his life. How was it that Daniel was the one to drop him in his tracks? 

He knew Jack was scared. He was scared too. He'd been nervous when he'd first kissed Jack. He'd been frightened when he'd waited that night at his apartment. He'd been shit-scared the entire mission, terrified that he'd come back to find out Jack honestly didn't return his feelings. Now his anxiety level was spiked up somewhere into full-blown panic attack. 

Daniel was quite proud of the fact that he'd managed to get through the past week without pissing his pants. He'd surely had more than enough excuses to do so. Now he was sitting here waiting to either be offered a new life or given a death sentence. Kind of like an inmate waiting for a probation hearing. 

You're my survival   
You're my living proof   
My love is alive   
Not dead 

Jack watched Daniel for a moment longer, before reaching out to lightly brush his fingers against Daniel's cheek, tracing his fingers along the other man's jaw line and pausing to brush his thumb across the lush lower lip. Daniel opened his mouth automatically, delicately suckling the tip of Jack's thumb. 

Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as Jack thought. Christ, if Daniel could do that to his thumb... 

Jack's breath caught in his throat as Daniel released his grip on his thumb to move on to Jack's palm, tracing a soft line along the flat of his hand. 

"Do you have any idea what an asshole I am?" Jack blurted out. _Great opener, Jack._ He cleared his throat and shifted his leg, attempting to hide his obvious enthusiasm. 

Daniel was as articulate as ever: "Wh-what?". 

Damn. He'd let go of Jack's hand. Okay, this shouldn't be too hard to fix. Just backtrack a little. He'd meant to lead up to that. "How long?" Jack said slowly. 

Daniel blinked. "How long what?" 

Jack sighed. "How long have you known..." 

"That I was in love with you?" Daniel supplied. 

Jack nodded. Daniel sighed, "I realized it when you were trapped on that submarine with the Replicators. But I--" he cleared his throat. "I was in love with you before that...I think." 

"When?" 

Daniel looked as if he didn't know exactly what the point of this was, but... "Probably since sometime after Sha'uri died." He looked down at his hands slowly. "I originally thought I was just projecting my feelings. My grief over her was causing me to act strange..." Daniel looked back up. "But it wasn't." 

Jack sighed. All that time wasted...they'd been on the exact same page the entire time. 

"What about you?" Daniel asked, peering at him over the rim of his glasses. 

"After Sha'uri died," Jack answered. "But I realized it after that sub..." He nodded at the expression on Daniel's face. "Got stuck with the king of clueless here, kid. I didn't want to recognize that I was in love with you...that's what all that stuff with Carter was." He stared at Daniel, who was staring right back, a pained expression on his face. "I was shit-scared and didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't fully realize that's what it was until the other night..." 

Jack sighed heavily. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. 

"I love you, Daniel." 

I've been dropped down, burned out, fought my way back from the dead   
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said 

Daniel apparently caught Jack off guard again, judging from the startled cry that escaped the Colonel as Daniel locked his fingers in his hair, pulling their mouths together. The startled gasp turned into an ecstatic moan and Jack's arms came up around Daniel's back, pulling him closer against Jack's chest, as if he was afraid that if he let go, Daniel would disappear. 

Daniel pulled back, gently nibbling on Jack's lower lip and placing his forehead against Jack's. 

"I love you, Jack," he sighed. "My Jack." 

Jack's fingers slid through Daniel's hair lightly. "Definitely yours, kid." 

I'll be your crying shoulder   
I'll be love suicide   
I'll be better when I'm older   
I'll be the greatest event of your life


End file.
